


Problem

by BornofFireandIce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFireandIce/pseuds/BornofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You dance for Crowley to "Problem" by Natalia Kills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

She whipped her hair around her body before she ran towards the mirror. Two other dancers followed her lead as the aggressive hip-hop dance came hurdling towards the climax. They all fell to their knees popping their chests as their hands traced seductively down their chests. Y/N rolled to her back, slowly arcing it off the ground before falling to a flat spine. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she slowly sat up from the ground. Her eyes never left the mirror as the other girls followed her seamlessly. She slid her right leg out before pounding her fists onto the ground three times before easily rolling to her stomach. All three women raised their waists off the ground, giving the studio a nice look at their swaying asses before they rolled back up to their knees.

They quickly stood as Y/N turned towards the mirror and both women walked towards her with a smile on their faces. They smacked each one of her ass cheeks before walking off the main floor. She whipped around, looking over her shoulder with a wink before she followed them off the main floor.

_My Anaconda don’t. My anaconda don’t… My Anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns hon._ The crowded room started cheering at the end of the routine.

“Thanks everyone for making today so awesome. We kicked ass on that routine! Alright, make sure to bring both heels and boots next week. We’ll be doing two new hip-hop routines. Have a safe night!”

She left to change as the studio cleared out. She made quick work of locking the shop before strutting back to stand in front of the wall length mirror. She rolled her shoulders as she stretched her calves. She slid her hands along the back of her calves as she stretched her muscles. Once she felt the fire rolling through her muscles again, she made her way to her iPhone. She swiped her thumb through the playlist until she found the song for the next week.

_Alright so, Iggy Azalea._ “Work” started to play through the studio’s speakers as she set her phone down on the charger. She walked into the center of the studio in her heels and faced the mirror. She placed her hands on her hips and lightly tapped her hands against her thighs. She rolled her hips, rotating her heels as she thought about how to start the routine. She flattened her spine as the chorus began and she clapped along with the song.

“You don’t know the haves, this shit get real…” She twerked her hips as she folded the front of her body. She caught a glance in the mirror and started laughing.

“Even I can’t pull that shit off.” She strutted towards her phone to restart the song.

“Now pet, don’t be so harsh. That was a marvelous show.” She spun in her spot towards the voice. A man in a dark suit leaned against a doorframe a clear glass hung from his fingertips.

“Who in the fuck are you?”

“Names Crowley.” She took a step towards the wall. “Oh, come now. Listen. I haven’t all night. I rarely make house calls but it seems you know the Winchesters and I owe them a favor.”

“I don’t… How did you get in here?” She asked. “I locked the door.”

“I’m a demon, a simple lock isn’t going to keep me away.”

“A demon?” She kept her tone flat. Years of dancing before judges left her with nerves of steel, even with a rather attractive demon standing in her studio.

“Yes Doll, and luckily for you, the King of Hell. Tell Daddy all about your problem and I may have a fit solution.” He rotated his wrist, twirling the amber liquid around the edges before he brought it to his lips. Her lips twitched as a smirk danced into her mind. She watched as he sipped the liquid, sliding his tongue along his lips once his drink was done. It seemed the glass refilled itself.

“I…” She hesitated. “King of Hell, huh? Listen, I asked Dean for some help and he said he would come. I’m sure I can handle the problem until he can get here.” She shrugged.

“Squirrel and Moose are a little… Well, tied up would be phrasing it nicely. Thus is why I’ve arrived. Nice establishment, you’ve got. Almost makes me wonder if you’ve sold your soul.” He grinned wickedly. “But that can’t be true. I’d remember ever seeing or even hearing about a soul like that.”

Her nose twitched at the comment. _Smooth Fucker._

Crowley’s grin fell to a smirk.

“And how do I know you won’t kill me?” She asked.

“You don’t.”

“Are you planning on it?”

“I’m the King of Hell, do you honestly think I’d tell you if I were?” she narrowed her eyes on the king of the uglies.

“And where is Dean?” She folded her arms under her chest.

“Bit busy.” Crowley rolled his neck slowly.

“What does that mean?”

“I understand you’re an inquisitive type, really. I do. I’m doing this as a favor, instead of asking ‘Where’s Dean?’ how about you take the opportunity that’s being afford to you? You’ve got a very willing game piece in your hands and you’re wasting time.” Annoyance riddled his tone.

“If I’m wasting so much of your—“ Crowley waved her retort away as if he was magically fast forwarding and skipped over her weary interrogations.

“Are you a hunter?” He pushed off from the doorframe.

“No.” She tried to hide the incredulousness from her tone.

“Born from a hunter family?” he took a few measured steps until he stood within grabbing distance. His stance taunted her for a challenge.

“Not that I know of.” she slid a step back.

“Any kind of fighting background?” Crowley tilted his head, mild annoyance present in his tone. She was the one who had the turn to copy the King’s smirk.

“I wouldn’t tell you if you tried to torture it out of me.” She waltzed into his challenge and threw down her gauntlet.

“I can do that.” He smiled as he raised the glass to his lips. “But I’m more of a lover than a fighter, you’ll get a free pass from me this time, love. So, what’s your name?”

“Y/N.”

“Y/N, nice name. Old. So, Y/N dear, what seems to be haunting you these days?”

“Other than old one night stands?” She smirked at the memory of her past with Dean. _Definitely not something to tell the hot King of Hell._

“Exactly.”

“Sulfur.” she frowned.

“Sulfur?” He raised an eyebrow. _Was one of his demons tormenting this beauty? _

“I think one of my students is possessed.”

“Hm, that would be a problem.”

“His name is Andrew Law. He’s been coming to class for about a year. His parents bring him every Thursday. Recently, his entire demeanor changed. He’s violent and the smell of sulfur…” She shrugged. “It’s something that lingers.”

“Have you noticed his eyes?”

“If they’ve gone black? Yes, I’ve only seen it once. That’s what makes me scared. I think he knows I’ve seen it.” Crowley nodded his head thinking for a moment.

“I’ll handle it, but for a price.”

“A price?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Some one as beautiful as you? Dance for me, princess.” She weighed the options in her mind.

_Dance for him, and get the demon taken care of. Don’t dance for him, and get killed. Hell, If he keeps looking at me that way, I might…_ Her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. A smile spread across her lips as she nodded.

“Alright King, I’ll dance. One stipulation.”

“And that would be?” She strutted across the room and pulled a sturdy chair across the floor.

“You have to sit here.” He raised an eyebrow before agreeing. He sat down and rested his glass on his knee. “I don’t think you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” She smirked.

“I can’t wait to find out.” She could hear his voice drop to a husky tone. She walked back to her iPhone and swiped a few songs over. “Problem” by Natalia Kills began to play through the speakers. While the sirens began to wail in the song she strutted towards Crowley but stopped before he was close enough to touch. Her heels falling heavily on the ground, making her hips sway and her steps vibrate against the floor.

_Sweat_  
Dripping down your chest  
Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles  
On my thigh boy, boy, boy.

She rotated her neck, causing her long hair to move around her body. She pushed the bottom of her sweater up along her ribs as her hands caressed the pale skin. Her hand snuck up to brush against the underwire of her bra.

_Cold_  
Shower… you got no   
Power to control  
How I make you my toy, toy, toy.

She let the sweater fall back to her navel as she started to sway her hips. She dropped down to the floor in a swift move, separating her knees. Had her skirt not been pleated, he would have been able to see what she was hiding underneath. She watched as his eyes never left her as she rocked one knee out and then the other before the met together in the middle.

_My hips rocking_  
As we keep lip locking  
Got the neighbors screaming  
Even louder, louder.

She rolled her neck as she trailed her fingers along her collarbone. She rotated, with practiced ease, on the ball of one stiletto heel so her back was to Crowley. She slowly stood up, allowing her hips to move while keeping her back flat.

_Lick me down like you were_  
Rolling rizla.  
I’m smoking…  
Come and put me out.

She shimmied her hips before she brought her hands up the back of her thighs, slowly raising her skirt. She brought it just to the bottom of her ass before she stood up completely. She turned to the demon sitting in the chair. She smirked at the obvious hard on he was now rocking under his expensive trousers. She brought one side of her skirt high, teasing what was underneath.

_I’m your dream girl_  
This is real love  
But you know what they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem, problem.

She walked closer to Crowley. She grabbed the glass from his hands and brought it to her lips. She threw it back in one go before she set the glass on the ground and returned to Crowley with a smirk. She stood arms length away as he watched her in her element.

_Oh Baby_  
You so bad boy  
Drive me mad boy  
But you don’t care what they say about me…

She slowly raised the sweater over her head, and let it fall from her fingertips. She walked closer to Crowley, where she finally made a move to ease some of the sexual tension she had built in the room.

_That girl is a problem_  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem, problem.  
A Goddamn Problem.

She grabbed the back of his head, tipping it back as she stood beside him. She smiled as she lowered her lips to his, almost touching.

“Enjoying yourself Crowley?” She watched as his Adam’s apple moved. A deadly smile crossed his lips.

_I got your name_  
Hanging from my chain…  
Don’t you wanna claim  
My body like a vandal?

He grabbed her with one hand and brought her to straddle his lap.

“I think it’s time for you to make this dance a proper one, don’t you?” he asked as his nose traced her jaw. He rolled his hips into hers, causing a moan to fall from her lips. She was enjoying this just as much as he was.

_You got the cure_  
Underneath your shirt…  
Don’t you wanna save this  
Dirty little damsel?

She quickly pulled his tie free and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing both his shirt and jacket off his body. She heard them fall to the ground with a thud. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his neck.

“Do you wanna trust me?” She asked the tie drifting along his arms.

“You shouldn’t attempt to have a dog in this fight, love. You may be having fun, but you should remember who’s the dominant one here.”

“Don’t be a sexist, Crowley. It’s unbecoming.” She pressed her lips against his. Finally, finally giving into the pressure. He grabbed the tie from her hands and threw it to the floor.

“Next time, love.”

_Got my mink coat falling on the  
Motel floor… you’re on the bed  
Wolf whistling louder, louder._

“Oh, there’s going to be a next time?” She purred against his lips.

“Yes, a next time, and perhaps a time after that… Maybe even a time after that.”

“Seems like you’re planning out our future and we haven’t even gotten to the fun part.” She moaned as he pressed against her wet panties with his erection.

“Then let’s speed this up.” he growled.

_Your lips smudging all my  
Make up… kicking both my heels off  
Come and pin me down._

She sat back, far enough to reach his belt buckle. She deftly moved her hands against the leather, pulling the buckle free. She fumbled with the button for a minute as his hands move along her arms and pulled her against his chest.

_That Girl is a Goddamn problem.  
That Girl is a Goddamn problem. _

“Let’s get rid of this, shall we?” He easily unlatched her bra and pulled it down her shoulders. His hands found their way to her breast, squeezing and plucking at her pierced nipples. A long moan fell from her lips as he ground against her core.

_We’re hell raising  
And we don’t need saving  
‘Cause there’s no salvation for a bad girl_

She pulled the zipper of his trouser’s down. She stood up ready to finally get the pants off before he stopped her. He smiled as he moved her until her back faced him. He easily stood up, pressing his lips against her shoulder as he unzipped her skirt, letting it fall down her body and to the ground. He traced his fingers along the scrap of lace that covered her and pushed them until they rested around her heeled feet. She was about to step out of her shoes when he stopped her.

“Leave those on.”

_We’re rock bottom  
But there ain’t no stopping  
‘Cause they don’t know nothing about love_

He returned to his seat, after he pushed his pants, shoes, and boxers off. Leaving them finally naked. Her eyes traced his body as he sat there open for her to see. She leaned in and ran her hand along his hard length, impressed with both his girth and size.

“Come on darling, let’s have some fun.” He smiled, as he offered his hand.

_We’re hell raising  
And we don’t need saving  
‘Cause there’s no salvation for a bad boy._

She slowly sat down onto his lap, and in the process took him in. She squeezed her eyes closed and let her head fall back as a moan ripped its way from her throat. He rocked into her slowly, allowing her some time to accommodate. She began to squeeze her muscles as she began to take over the movement, rocking her hips into him and riding him in the chair.

“Crowley.” She gasped as she let the movements take over. He grabbed her arms, wrapping them around his neck.

_We’re rock bottom  
But there ain’t no stopping  
‘Cause its you and me against the world._

“Oh, pet. Just, yes.” He groaned as thrust was met with thrust. When he pushed up, she met him coming down. It was a delicious tempo they set. The music was long forgotten as their sex drives took over. She moaned as one of Crowley’s hands spread along her back and the other around the back of her neck. He brought her into another kiss, sloppier than the others, but just as satisfying. Tongue met tongue as she gripped and tugged his hair.

“Crowley. I need…” She tried to put words together. He took a wild guess, grabbing her around her thighs, he easily stood up and walked over to a near wall. He pressed her against it as he began snapping his hips into her. Her mouth flew open as if a silent scream hung on her lips.

“Yes.” She dug her nails into the back of his neck and shoulders. She was leaving marks, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Crowley…” She groaned. “Come with me…”

“You sure?” He asked, pressing his lips against her jaw.

“Yes.” She moaned. She wanted that feeling, she needed that feeling of him.

“Come for me, Princess.” His husky voice was soft in her ear. That was her undoing, falling apart in his hands. She felt his hips stutter, but she was too far blitzed to notice. Once they came to a stop. He pressed his lips against hers.

He brought them to the floor to get their breath. She rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“You haven’t even taken me out on a date.” She smirked.

“Would you like to go out for dinner after I handle your Demon problem?” he asked softly, exhaustion evident in his voice.

“Did I break you, King?”

“Of course not, pet.” He looked over to her and smiled. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Never would have thought the king of hell to be cuddly.”

“Don’t you dare breathe a word.” His tone serious surfaced even though a smirk rested on his lips.

“Never.”

“So, haven’t all day to be milling about.”

“How about I go back to my apartment… I’ll make us dinner… And you can handle the problem and bring the wine?”

“Oh, a woman after a demon’s heart.”

“My treat. First person I ever gave a lap dance to and I’m thinking it’s safe to say it was horrible. Might as well try to ease that memory away.” she smiled.

“Oh, far, far from it.” he ran a finger over her brow, pushing the sweaty hair from her face.

“Round two after dinner?” she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, the tip of her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

“Insatiable.”


End file.
